


Vanessa I ... You

by Vanity_Fics



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanity_Fics/pseuds/Vanity_Fics
Summary: Thursday 20th September Episode:My take on what happened after Charity shut the door on Vanessa after saying "away from you cause your giving me a headache."





	1. Vanessa Is Struggling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Comments are always welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is sad.

   
  
Vanessa stood there motionless. She was slowly reaching the end of her tether where Charity was concerned. She has been nothing but patient and supportive with her and some would even say loving but enough was enough and Faith agreed with her.

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>   
>    
>  _Vanessa is crying._
> 
>  
> 
> **Faith:** _"You shouldn't let her speak to you like that love. No one deserves that. Especially you."_
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **Vanessa:** _"I don't know how much more I can take of this drunkenness Faith. I care about her so much but she's taking me for a right mug. I'm her girlfriend... well I'm meant to be her girlfriend yet she treats me like one of her glamming regulars out there."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Faith:** _"I can see how much you care about our Charity but it's important that you look after yourself too. Don't let her walk all over you. You have been amazing with her through this whole Bails ordeal but maybe it's about time you took a step back love and concentrate on yourself for a change.”_
> 
>  
> 
> **Vanessa:** _"But you don't understand she needs me. No one else gets her the way I do. I’ll be fine, I'm just at a loss the now. One minute she's hot with me and the next she's cold. I can't keep up, it's emotionally and physically draining the life out of me."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Faith:** _"That's Charity for you. She can be bitter with that tounge of hers, especially when alcohol is involved as you can see from the bottles mounting in ere. Vanessa why don't you go home you look exhausted. I'll clean up ere you've done enough what with mending the bar all day and trying your best efforts to talk some sense into that one upstairs who is no doubt on her third bottle as we speak."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Vanessa:** _"You're probably right there's not much point in me sitting around ere if she won't even speak to me. Listen I hate to ask Faith because I know you have enough going on with Chas and Sarah at the moment but I'm off on a course and have an early start tomorrow so would you keep an eye on her for me and make sure she's alright."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Faith:** _"Of course I will love. You know she doesn't deserve someone like you. Not many people would have stuck with Charity for as long as you have."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Vanessa:** _"Yeah well when you lov... *cough* fall for a person it's hard to walk away. I know so much about her past life and I could have walked or looked for an out months ago. Yet I'm still ere, fighting, after all this time and I guess you could say she couldn't c-are l-ess.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Vanessa’s begins to choke on her words and starts crying._
> 
>  
> 
> Faith makes a beeline for Vanessa. She reaches out her arms and pulls her in to a tight embrace and whispers _"Please don’t cry love. You're one in a million Vanessa and Charity doesn't know a good thing when she's got one but let me tell you this if I was Charity I would damn well make sure I held onto you for the rest of my life."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Vanessa** **:** _"Thanks Faith that means a lot. I better go I've took up enough of your time as it is. I’m sorry. I'll see you around."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Faith:** _"Hey don’t you dare apologise Vanessa. You’re family after all. Now you take care of yourself. Bye love.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Vanessa exits the living room, closes the door and looks up the stairs towards Charity's bedroom. The tears start up again, she turns around and reaches for the doorknob to head home to Tug Ghyll when she hears the sound of Charity's voice echoing above  _"Ness."_
> 
>  


	2. Heartache Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa talks to Charity but things don't look good for the pair.

 

>  
> 
> Charity shouts _"Ness"_ again. Loud and clear.
> 
>  
> 
> Vanessa just stands there contemplating whether or not she should leave the pub immediately or go up and here her girlfriend out. A part of Vanessa wishes that Charity has come to her senses and willing to apologise for her outburst earlier.
> 
>  
> 
> So Vanessa gives in and slowly makes her way upstairs to Charity's bedroom. She approaches the door and twists the doorknob. She enters the room to find Charity lying on the bed nursing another bottle of alcohol.
> 
>  
> 
> _Vanessa sighs._
> 
>  
> 
> **Vanessa:** _"Charity what do you want? You clearly don't need me."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Charity slurs her words._ _"Co-me ere ba-be."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Vanessa:** _"No. I've had enough. You can't just click your fingers and expect me to be at your beck and call. I know your finding things difficult at the moment Charity but so am I."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Charity:** _"B-abe you talk too m-uch. Co-me into bed."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Vanessa:** _"Sex is not going to fix this. We need to talk like adults."_
> 
>  
> 
> Charity tries her best to stand up and walk but her walk turns into drunken staggers. She eventually reaches Vanessa and grips onto her shoulders to steady herself. The instant smell of white wine lingers on Vanessa's nostrils, she begins to pull away but Charity closes the distance, smashing her lips against Vanessa's. Charity begins peppering kisses down Vanessa's neck and chest.
> 
>  
> 
> _Vanessa moans._
> 
>  
> 
> Deep down Vanessa wants Charity just as much as Charity wants her but Vanessa also knows that if she let's this go any further then Charity will think sex is the best way to solve every argument when in reality it isn't.
> 
>  
> 
> _**Vanessa:** "Babe as much as I love what your *oh yesss* doing can we please talk about earlier and what your going through. I think you should see a counsellor and start becoming the Charity I know and lov...*cough* care about again._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Charity:** "B-abe I don't w-ant to talk to some d-aft m-are about my p-roblems. I w-ant to have sex with y-ou. That will solve e-verything for me *hiccup* y-eah?."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Vanessa:** _"Well news flash Charity... I want my girlfriend to start being a bit more appreciative of what's standing right in front of her. You can't keep making demands and expect me to give myself to you like that after the way you've treated me. How do you think it makes me feel to see you at the end of a wine bottle every night shouting nothing but verbal abuse. Eh?"_
> 
>  
> 
> **Charity:** _"Bl-ah bl-ah b-lah. B-abe this is getting b-oring. Sto-p over think-ing things and j-ust drop the knick-ers."_
> 
>  
> 
> Vanessa is getting angrier by the minute. She is losing it, proper losing it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Vanessa:** _"That's it. I've had it up to ere. You sort yourself out or we're over Charity. I mean it."_
> 
>  
> 
> But deep down she didn't. How could she? She was so in love with this woman even though they hadn't properly declared it to each other yet.
> 
>  
> 
> **Charity:** _"Pffft s-uits m-e. This w-ine tastes sw-eeter than you a-nyway b-abe.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Charity then winks at Vanessa._
> 
>  
> 
> _Vanessa begins to cry._
> 
>  
> 
> A few tears are dripping down her cheek but she refuses to look Charity in the eye and allow her to continue in making a mockery out of her.
> 
>  
> 
> _Vanessa makes a beeline for the door._
> 
>  
> 
> _*_ BANG _* Vanessa is gone._
> 
>  
> 
> Charity falls back onto the bed, consuming the last few remaining drops of the liquid before settling the bottle on her bedside table. She flicks the lamp off and starts to sob. Inside she's broken. However, tonight feels different. She isn't crying for herself, she's crying because she's broken Vanessa. Her and Vanessa she thinks.
> 
>  
> 
> **Charity:** _"W-hat have I d-one?"_
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking the story so far? Comments are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to read more vanity fan fics of mine? If so give me some prompts and suggestions at what you would like to read next.


End file.
